This application is directed to a method of stabilizing soils, and more particularly, is concerned with the application of calcium polysulfides or calcium polysulfide-latex mixtures to ground surfaces for the purpose of stabilization.
In many applications, it is desirable to provide some method of stabilization of soils, i.e., protection of the soil ground surface that falls short of paving the surface with asphalt or concrete or other such material, and yet provides resistance to physical damage protection from wind and water erosion, etc. Thus, it is desirable that protection be imparted to soils and particularly to prevent erosion, blowing of dust, run off from rain water and even protection from physical impact, such as walking of pedestrians and animals and driving of vehicles.
A particularly useful application lies in the production of road beds which will be covered with such coatings as asphalt, concrete and highway construction. Thus, during road bed preparation, it is usual practice to level the surface and allow it to stabilize before paving. In such cases, vehicular traffic is sometimes allowed during the stabilizing period, and it is then necessary to constantly sprinkle with water to keep down dust formation.
It is also desirable to protect such surfaces from mechanical degradation.